Opposites Attract Continuation
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: Added chapters to Opposites Attract, which is in the list of stories I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**I was never really going to continue this story, but IsabellaFaye11 wanted me to write a little more, so thank her for these next few chapters. She also helped by thinking of new ideas, how to carry on with this story, and most importantly: EDITING. Go check her out and write her a bunch of thank you notes.**

Chapter 7

"Hey, Cas. It's okay. I got you" Concern and worry filled the demon's green eyes. Dean lifted up Castiel's head, disregarding how his blood encrusted hair and face was staining his clothes. It wasn't the first time Dean got Castiel's blood on him. The angel barely had his eyes open, but managed to see him. Dean's eyes were desperately searching for consciousness. He couldn't have the angel falling into a deep sleep on him.

Castiel could barely hold up his eyelids, but was still awake. He murmured Dean's name and slightly moaned for him to let him know he was still there. The angel felt the ropes around him loosen and a strong arm slither around his waist. The angel's arm was slung around Dean's shoulder and his legs were forced to work. Cas was so tired and pain etched his whole body, but he willed himself to use his muscles, _for Dean._

Soon, the angel was back in Heaven. He couldn't remember what the other angels said when they saw them, but he assumed it wasn't too pleasant. A minute later, Dean plopped him down in his office chair and began patching him up and tending to his bruises and wounds.

Castiel groggily tried to say, "Dean, I-"

"Don't talk, Cas. Save your energy"

The angel ignored his command, "I apologize about you having to kill those demons. You knew them and I imagine it must have been hard to kill them all"

Dean glanced up to the angel and replied, "Please, they were begging for it even before this. Every demon down there is a little shit, but I gotta run Hell somehow" Dean's words made Cas a little uneasy, but he brushed it off. Dean was probably joking. When he was done and Castiel used some of his barrowed grace, the angel still didn't look too good, but better than he had before.

Right before he left, Dean said, "You might not want to come by Hell for a while. I gotta kill some of these sons of bitches, so they're reminded who's boss"

"Agreed"

"Take it easy. Bye, Cas"

"Good bye, Dean" The demon was soon gone and he was left alone in his white, empty office. After a few moments of silence, there was a light knock at his door.

Castiel cleared his throat and declared, "Come in" One of the many angels crowded around the door came in and gave a signal for the rest to stay outside.

"Um, excuse me, sir" she said, nervously.

"Yes, Amitiel?"

"Well…we saw multiple demons take you from your office and-"

Cas put his hand out and replied, "There is no need to apologize. Staying out of conflict was probably the best decision"

"It is not that, sir…Castiel" Cas tilted his head as she paused. "We didn't try to stop them"

The other angel circled around his desk and asked, "Amitiel, what are you talking about?" She held her hands and took a step closer.

She looked Cas in the eyes and with a clear and stern voice, she continued, "Your relationship with Dean Winchester is disgraceful. He is the king of Hell and for you to let him make it so easy to control you and Heaven is unprofessional…and a threat"

Castiel was a little taken aback at his sister's claim. Sure, their relationship may be unhealthy, but could Dean really manipulate him so easily?

Castiel protested, "Dean does not control me"

She snapped at him, "But you would go to Hell and back, rebel against Heaven, trap Michael and Lucifer, lock all the angels out of Heaven, and go through a seemingly endless supply of grace for him"

Castiel knew in his heart that not only was that true, but that he really would do anything for Dean, cursed or not.

There was a fragile pause.

"The other angels and I believe that you are no longer fit to run Heaven" She stepped to the side, making it clear that Castiel should leave.

He had let down his family all over again. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the stomach. After so many tries of fitting in: obeying orders, showing all his siblings free will, and trusting the wrong man, he thought maybe this time it would work. As fate would have it, he did something wrong…again. If he didn't fit in Heaven, how could he possibly be an angel?

Resigned to his fate Castiel walked past Amitiel and out of his office. The rest of the angels had crowded around his door, but separated and left an empty path. As he walked past his family, he saw the glare each and every one of his brothers and sisters shot his way.

He was being cast out of Heaven; home. Again, but this time was different. It wasn't his decision and he wasn't locked out. It was his family and his family alone who wanted him gone. He became a lost angel with no home and no family. The only thing he left in Heaven was the soft thuds of his steps and an echo of his wings that bounced off the white walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**IsabellaFaye11 helped me so much with this chapter (she should just basically be the co-writer to be honest). When I first wrote this it was choppy and a couple scenes were out of character and she just made it even better. SEND HER THANK YOU NOTES.**

Chapter 8

Samuel Winchester was trying to distract himself from the fact that his brother had abandoned him by looking through the endless books the Men of Letters had acquired before their untimely demise. At first, he looked at everything involving demons, but then turned to the Mark of Cain. There were countless books on demon possession, demon travel, demon sigils, even one detailing the meaning of the marks on a Djinn's face. Despite the veritable gold mine of information there was absolutely nothing on the Mark.

As he was reading through an ancient book, entitled; "Demon Sigils and Their Meaning: Volume Eight" when he heard heavy footsteps outside the door. Alarmed by the fact he was the only living human who knew of the bunker's existence, Sam slowly reached under the table. He felt the smooth and cold metal of the barrel and slid his hand further down until he felt the familiar handle. His fingers tightened around it and he silently rose from his hard library chair. Sam winced in pain as his sore muscles protested to the sudden movement after so long sitting still. Sam hid behind the wall as he heard the door open. He took in a short breath and quickly turned around, gun ready. To his surprise at the end of the barrel, was a bloody and beaten Angel of the Lord.

Confused, Sam asked, "Cas? Wh-what happened to you?" The angel leaned on the wall next to him. He began to apologize for the intrusion, but Sam waved him off and led him to a wooden chair.

After sitting down there was a soft pause and Castiel answered, "The demons found out about Dean and I. You could say they did not approve. Dean took me back up to Heaven, but after he had left, my brothers and sisters cast me out. At least the angels were less violent in their mutiny than the demons."

By reflex, Sam gave Cas a look he reserved for special occasions, his eyes were full of sympathy with heavy eyebrows. This wasn't something cheap he did whenever he heard a sad story. It was a message that came from his big heart, which said he knew pain and would be there with you through yours.

"I'm sorry, Cas. You can stay here if you want. There's not really anyone else" Sam told him.

A short silence weighted heavily in the air.

"Thank you, Sam. I appreciate you offering your home to me" the angel responded. Sam chuckled softly and looked down at his hands.

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he asked; "What do you find humorous?" The Winchester looked up to the angel with a small smile.

"Cas, the bunker is your home too"

"Oh, I was unaware. I thought this was yours and Dean's home,"

"It is, but it's also yours. You're family, Cas. I know you have your own family up in Heaven, but you're still part of this one. No matter how small it is. A long time ago, even before we met you, Bobby said family don't end in blood. Dean likes to say that family is whoever's been there through the good and the bad, and I think after everything we've been through you count." Castiel looked Sam in the eyes and gave him a grateful smile.

The Winchester continued, "You should get some rest. Even for an angel, it looks like you need it. There's a spare bedroom at the end of the hall"

The angel stood up and added, "Thank you, again"

"Don't worry about it" Cas walked away from Sam and down the hall.

With tired legs and heavy footsteps, the damaged angel trudged onto his own room. Once inside, he carefully laid himself down on the untouched and stiff sheets. He was on his back looking up at the ceiling. Castiel put his hands on his stomach and fiddled with his blue tie. Soon after, his eyelids grew heavy; not with pain, but with exhaustion.

…

The bunker was empty and silent, it's kitchen clean and spotless and the air inside was stale but light when tragedy struck. Organization was the only thing that kept Samuel Winchester sane, unlike his brother who preferred alcohol. On most days, Sam felt as if the entire underground building was cold; the tables, the floor, the beds, even his own hands that were always so filled with warmth.

It wasn't until Castiel came, did Sam's home feel warm. The little Winchester tried not to show it, but when Dean and Cas disappeared, so did his entire family. It hurt. Both men thought they were doing him a favor, by leaving him on Earth to live a normal life. The question was how could anyone live, let alone find, a normal life after this one. That was the illusion every hunter faced: that there was a way out of this all.

What hurt the most was that when Dean left he didn't die. He left because he simply didn't want to be with his baby brother. It was supposed to be Sam and his big brother against the world, right? Right? Cas wasn't even there, which meant there was no one for him to lean on. Sam was angry that the angel had been keeping such a big secret from him, but he had been so alone for the past couple months. He was willing to let it go…for now. At that moment, the tall man with hair that was, let's face it, a little too long, was buried in a mountain of dusty books. He had read almost all of them three times now, but he was hoping that he missed something.

It was only when his eyes were beginning to hurt, that he decided to take a break. He was debating on whether or not to make a salad, but remembered that Cas was home. The Winchester walked down the hallway to the guest room. He slightly opened the door, but found an empty bed.

Confused and a little panicked, Sam called, "Cas?"

"Yes, Sam?" a dark and gravelly voice said behind him.

The tall man was startled, but was familiar with the quiet man popping up in the oddest of places. "Um, I was just checking up on you"

"Well, I must say after I rested for a short period of time, I do feel better" Castiel said with a small grin.

Sam returned the smile and continued, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I think I know how to help Dean.

Cas asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've been searching through the books the Men of Letters have written and there's nothing on getting rid of the mark…but I remembered when we almost cured Crowley. If we can do that to the King of Hell, then why can't we cure Dean being a demon?"

Castiel protested, "When you tried to cure Crowley, you almost perished"

"Well, yes, but I was under the trials. We have the blood, the dungeon, and everything we need to cure him"

"Sam, Dean is different, he's a demon. I do not think you'll enjoy seeing him like this"

"He scoffed at the angel's reply and asked, "Cas, how can you say that after being with him, while he's demon?"

"Because what will he think when Dean looks back at what he did" he snapped sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen what he has done down in Hell. I would not be surprised if he was haunted by his actions" the angel said softly. "Sometimes you need to leave things the way they are"

Castiel turned and walked away from Sam, who had a frustrated gaze with furrowed eyebrows. No matter what the angel said or how horrifying Dean's actions were, Sam planned on getting his brother back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late. My family dragged me out of my room to the outside world. Ew. By the way, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, so enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 _A Few Days Later_

Dean was sitting on his throne, royally pissed to say the least. The lower demons under his rule called a mutiny against him. Treason against the king, but Dean wasn't too hung up on the whole medieval execution. Instead, he made an example of those who defied him. He had some of the other demons drag Crowley's body into the middle of the room where he was currently sitting.

The former king was still alive, but barley. He was unconscious and bleeding out. Any other demon that walked in to talk to their king had to watch Crowley suffering. To make sure he wouldn't escape, Dean had barrowed some enchanted handcuffs, much like the ones in the bunker's dungeon. While Crowley had blood slowly dripping out of his mouth, another low life demon had news for the king.

"Uh, sir, the shipments of souls were found. Would you like us to file them into the system?"

"Yeah, where did you find them?" Crowley weakly coughed behind the insignificant demon, making him flinch. He looked over his shoulder to see a pool of blood staining the old king's black jacket.

Dean asked, "Feeling uncomfortable?"

"N-no, sir" The former hunter stayed silent, waiting for an answer to his previous question. The demon realized what he was waiting for and continued, "Oh, um, a rogue demon was caught hording many souls, including the missing shipment" He was hoping Dean wasn't about to kill the messenger.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't believe so, sir"

"Then he will be. Bring him" The little demon was looking up to Dean for further explanation.

Growing impatient, Dean yelled, "Now!"

Once the other man had scurried out, Dean was alone. He looked down at Crowley and chuckled at the change of positions. He was about to make a snarky comment, but then the room began to spin. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He hadn't felt anything like this since he was human. The walls were changing and the floor melted into something new. Soon, the room became dark.

…

Once the world lightened up and became stable again, the demon looked up and saw the familiar gray walls and the decoy bookshelves. He glanced down at his feet and recognized the black pentagram painted onto the floor. He looked at his wrists; they were bound to a chair and felt the ropes tightly around his ankles. Then, Dean's gaze finally landed on his little brother's astonished face. He was no longer in Hell. He was home. Well, his previous one.

Sam never truly believed the angel's story until now.

"Hiya, Sam" Dean muttered the kind words in a dark voice.

"You know, I was kind of in the middle of something" the eldest Winchester added. Dean was annoyed and really didn't want to see his little brother.

Sam looked up from the demon trap and replied, "Hey, Dean"

"So, who sold me out?"

"No one. I figured it out by myself" he answered, trying to protect Cas' M.O.

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Cas"

At the sound of the angel's name, Dean felt betrayed, but not too much to really care.

He chuckled and said, "Can't trust anyone these days, can you."

Avoiding his obvious task, he replied, "Guess you can't"

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean you calling me home. So we can be a family again? I can see it in those puppy dog eyes of yours" Sam looked away from his brother, knowing he's right. Dean continued, "I hate to break it to you, but that's not gonna happen no matter how much you wish upon the stars. I don't wanna come back"

Sam pleaded, "Dean, I know that's not you talking. You've always said family is all we got left. I can cure you, just like how we cured Crowley"

Dean looked up at Sam with something that looked like sincerity. It almost seemed genuine.

"Don't you see? We can still be a family. I'm still your big brother"

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, right. How could we be a family with you being a demon?"

"You could rule Hell with me. The Winchester Kings. How does that sound?" Dean suggested.

"What like join the dark side?" Sam said, not considering the option.

"Yeah, just like Star Wars. I'm The Emperor and you're Darth Vader"

"I don't think so" Sam said as he checked the syringes full of human blood.

"Sammy" Sam felt himself freeze. He hadn't heard that loving phrase in such a long time. He's been yearning for his big brother to come back home and for things to go back to normal. Even if normal meant hunting monsters and living in a bunker.

The demon tied to the chair continued, "C'mon. We both know there's no going back to saving people and hunting things. For the past few years, all we've been doing is trying to survive. We kill everything that gets in our way. I can't even remember the last time we actually saved a life. Everyone dies, all our friends, all of our family, even everyone we meet. Sam, we've been fighting too hard and for too long. You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them"

Sam turned around and jammed a syringe full of human blood into the demon. Dean yelled and felt fire pulse through his veins.

Sam protested, "Dean, I'm still your brother and I need you to fight with me. We can't give up on the good in this world and surrender to the dark. That's why we're here; to fight the bad in this world" The king lifted this head up and weakly chuckled at the younger Winchester.

"Well, I know one thing you'll surrender to that's real bad" he said slowly.

Sam looked over his shoulder and asked, "Yeah what's that?"

"My blood" he answered.

"What?" Sam replied.

"I'm a demon. Remember all those years ago when you couldn't have enough of Ruby's blood. I remember. Just look at my arm, Sam"

He saw a small stream of blood come from the hole in his arm made by the syringe. It was thick, red, and pure. Sam didn't believe Dean's plan would work, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I know the feeling is still there. I know how much you want to feel powerful after so many times of being beaten down. Sammy, we can be a family, again, but this time we don't have to fight. We can be strong and stop running for once in our lives" Sam was facing Dean now, staring at the blood. He was thinking of his big brother coming back and they being a family after so many months of Sam being all alone. He was now considering this an option. A tempting option.

Before he took a step forward, the door behind him opened. A man stepped in.

"Hey there, Cas" Dean greeted.

"What is happening?" the angel asked Sam.

"I'm curing Dean" he said as he stabbed another needle into his brother's arm.

"Sam you shouldn't" Castiel began.

Dean beat his brother to the reply, "Why? Because of what little human Dean will think of you? I mean, we have done some things I know he would be uncomfortable with. The only difference between me and the old Dean-o is that I was having fun with you, Castiel. That old me though, would be disgusted. Especially of how you didn't even try to cure me in the beginning"

"That's not true" the angel stated.

The demon snapped, "But it is! You know it is and you hate yourself for it. The worst part about all this is that I think the cure is working. I can already feel a change and I can't wait to see what it does to you, Cas"

Sam looked to Castiel and said, "I'm sorry, but I need my brother back" The angel's expression grew dreadful, but stood by as Sam did the ritual and the king howled.

…

The yells Dean gave off made Cas flinch. Hearing him scream in pain, human or not, made him feel terrible. No matter how badly the angel wanted to stop Sam, he knew this was the right thing to do. If he let Dean carry on as a demon any longer then all of this was on him…not like it already was.

Castiel felt his gut wrench at what will happen when Dean is back to normal. What will he say? Will he pretend it never happened or lash out?

A deep growl that originated from the demon's throat filled the room. Once the shriek settled down, the angel felt panic rising in his stomach. This time, it wasn't due to the yelling, but there was a shift in the air. It felt uncomfortable and bizarre.

Sam took the syringe out of Dean's arm and the demon's chin was now resting on his chest. With labored breath, he tried to trudge through the pain. The sweat beaded on his forehead soon began to dry and he felt more comfortable in his own skin. His mind was swimming as he looked up. The demon wore its black eyes, but they soon disappeared, revealing the much needed lush green pigment.

He looked up to the last of his family and stated, "You look worried, fellas"

Sam's whole face lit up with pure joy. Castiel on the other hand was grateful for human Dean's return, but felt awkward and ashamed about the entire situation. Sam quickly walked to his brother's side and untied his bonds.

"It's nice to have you back, Dean. I almost thought I lost you back there" The older man stood up and massaged his wrists. Before Dean could say another word, Sam took him into an embrace. Judging by how tight the hug was, Dean didn't question it and hugged back. Guess Sam missed him more than he thought.

Soon after, the new man turned to Castiel. Instead of going in for another hug he greeted the angel, "Hey, Cas. How's it been?" Castiel and Sam exchanged looks. They both made the assumption that maybe he just didn't remember.

"I have been doing well. I'm just glad that you are back to normal" the angel said, playing along.

Dean added, "Yeah, me too"

…

Dean was fiddling around with the objects in his room. He walked over to his desk, which was littered with month-old case files. He moved some papers around and found what he was looking for: old photos of him and Sam. There were multiple ones with different people: Bobby, Dad and Mom, Ellen and Jo. Many people came and left, but there were always the two brothers. He then thought back to earlier that day when Sam cured him.

When Dean woke up in that chair his head felt clearer, but the weight on his shoulders grew heavier. Dean was ecstatic that his baby brother was there looking out for him. After the embrace the brothers shared, he looked over to the angel.

Flashes of images and memories appeared in the old Winchester's mind. Everything him and Cas did together slipped its way into his brain. He remembered it all, but he didn't want to face any of it. Instead of confronting what the two men shared, Dean decided to pretend it never happened. He acted as if he didn't remember a thing. That does happen sometimes when people are possessed. Though, only the weak ones forgot and although Dean Winchester was a borderline alcoholic and suffered severe emotional repression he was anything but weak.

The hunter lightly threw the photographs onto the desk and walked over to his bed. It sank under his weight. No one had touched it in over half a year. To say the least, Dean was glad to be back home in his own room with Sam.

No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't forget what he did with the angel. A flash of him and Cas kissing popped into his head and he tried to push it away by running his hands down his face. He rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. Dean had always thought he was straight, but with Cas...things were different. The hunter tried his best to be a macho man and not talk about his feeling, but they were slowly eating away at him even after such a short period of time.

The Winchester could feel the ghost of the angel's rough lips on his own and enjoyed the contact. He loved it when the other man had touched him. It sent a stream of fireworks up his body. Dean especially enjoyed the way Castiel moaned in that sexy rough voice of his.

It was more than just what Cas did to his body, but how he treated Dean. He was one of the few people who revered him. That angel would always think so highly of him, when all Dean thought that he wasn't worth any more than the mud on his shoes. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, knew Dean's pain. He knew what happened in Hell, and he was the one who saved him; not only from Hell, but from himself. Castiel had shown him that he was worth saving and not because of some prophecy or destined future. Dean Winchester deserves to be saved because he's one of the last bright things in this world, and this place gets awfully dark sometimes.

Castiel had always been kind to Dean, and the hunter was grateful of that.

He had always telling himself that the Angel was just a really good friend. He was telling that himself now, but more and more images of the two men's "activities" kept flooding his eyesight. Dean didn't like what he felt inside. Okay that's not true. He didn't like that he liked what he felt. He was confused and didn't understand what was happening. He was never good with dealing with his feelings.

He remembered being a demon, he remembered it all. Especially what is was like when he was with Cas. It didn't matter if they were in bed together or in the same room. He felt safer, better, when the angel was near.

"No, no. I'm not in love with Cas" Dean thought. He was a demon and wasn't thinking straight. Castiel was the one who was in love with him, not Dean. All of that was his fault. Dean never would've actually done any of that with him. Cas took advantage of him.

He was deep in thought when there was a knock at the door.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and grunted, "Come in"

Castiel walked in and asked, "I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?" The last person he wanted to see was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I'm doing better. Just a little dehydrated is all" he replied.

The angel opened his mouth as if to say something, then hesitated. After a second or two, he began, "So, do you recall anything from your time as a demon?"

Should he confront Cas or just play it off like he didn't know anything?

"Nope, it's all just a blur" Dean chose the usual route.

"Well..." The angel didn't say anything for a minute.

He continued, "I think there is something you should know"

Trying to steer away from the subject he thought Cas was going Dean stated, "Don't tell me if I ganked some innocent guy. I don't really want to know"

"No, it's something else. When you were a demon...you and I were together"

The hunter sighed and said, "I know"

Misunderstanding, the angel tried to repeat, "No, I mean-"

"I know, Cas" Dean faced him and gave him a hard stare. "I remember"

"I don't understand" the angel stated.

"I lied. I remember Hell and killing Crowley and...us" Dean said, eagerly waiting for Castiel's reaction.

The angel looked down at his shoes in shame. His original plan was to tell Dean, so at least he wouldn't be lying to the hunter any longer. That was Castiel's plan, but after that he knew he wasn't ready for the other man's reaction.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable" Cas said, still looking at the floor.

Dean took a step forward and asked, "Uncomfortable? Uncomfortable? Cas, I was a demon. I wasn't myself anymore. How could you have known that I would want to...? You know I don't swing that way"

Castiel replied, "Technically, I do not posses a gender since I'm an angel. All that makes me male is my vessel" The genderless angel hesitated then asked, "Would you prefer me in a female vessel?

"That's not the point"

"Then what is the point?" Castiel snapped getting agitated by Dean's vagueness.

He snapped back, "The point is that I don't want to be with you, Cas" _Lie._

"At least not in that way" _Another lie. Why did he keep lying?_

Dean continued, "I wasn't me, and you just went along with it like everything was alright. Well, it wasn't. I was a monster who wasn't thinking straight. I really don't want to seem like a teenage girl, but you took advantage of me"

Castiel replied, "You're right, Dean. I gave into temptation and I'm sorry for that. I realize there is nothing I can do to change the past, but you need to know that I would have you. Cursed or not" With that said, the angel gave the human an apologetic gaze and left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in freaking forever. I was grounded for two weeks (don't ask why) with no access to my computer. This chapter was already polished and ready to be published like an hour or two before my parents grounded me. What fun! Anyway, we're getting near the end, so brace yourselves and enjoy!**

Chapter 10 

Castiel felt awful. It seemed as if someone punched him hard in the stomach. What was he thinking? The angel couldn't believe that he lost himself to Dean when he was a demon.  
Cas had let him walk into Heaven, even though many of the other angels were against this action. Castiel had ignored it, and accepted the demon in. He tried to reassure his brothers and sisters that they were talking business to balance Heaven and Hell, which Castiel truly believed. It was until now that he realized that he was in denial and just wanted the green-eyed hunter, human or not.  
No wonder Dean didn't want to be with him. Cas just wanted the hunter he pulled from hell for so long that he took the first opportunity that presented itself.  
The angel was currently driving down the chalky asphalt in his Cadillac. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, setting the sky aflame.  
Castiel suddenly understood why Dean liked to drive so much. The view of God's creations is breath taking.  
When the angel wasn't with the Winchesters, he was driving with no destination in mind. There was really no other place to go, especially with Heaven banishing him. He wanted to get some of this weight of loss and sorrow off his shoulders. In other words, the angel needed to vent. Cas didn't want to talk to Sam, since it involved his brother, but there really was no one else. The only other person he could talk to was Hannah. Castiel didn't see her in the crowd while he was being shamed up in Heaven. Maybe she was still on his side.  
The angel pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once the car stopped, he turned the engine off.  
Castiel looked up to the Heavens and asked, "Hannah, as you already know I have been casted out of Heaven. Our brothers and sisters do not approve of my relationship with Dean as a demon, let alone as a human. Sam and I have found a way to cure him and he is now in his original state. As of right now, I have nowhere to go. Turns out Dean does not approve of our past relationship either. I am lost, sister, and I would greatly appreciate your guidance."  
The angel sat inside the car for a few moments, hoping Hannah would appear. When she did not show up, Cas was ready to turn on the ignition. Right before his fingers touched the key, he heard a soft flap of wings. He looked to his right and saw his sister in the passenger seat.  
With a kind smile she greeted, "Hello, Castiel."  
Cas sighed of relief and replied, "Thank you for answering my call. You were the only angel I could think of who could possibly be on my side." She glanced down at her hands in her lap.  
Hannah added, "I understand how the other angels could be angry with your decisions, but I assure you I am on your side as you like to say."  
After Castiel gave her a grateful smile, he continued, "I just do not know where to go."  
Hannah inquired, "What of the Winchesters? Aren't you very close to the humans?"  
"I was, but when we turned Dean human, he didn't like what he and I did together. He told me he wasn't thinking straight during his time as a demon. Dean also strongly expressed how uncomfortable the whole situation made him feel. He kicked me out soon after." She looked out her window and then to her brother.  
"I'm not too familiar with human emotions, but it sounds as if Dean was scared."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, his state did alter quite quickly from monster to man. He also never showed you much affection as a human, and then suddenly showed much more. It must be difficult to experience such a drastic change so quickly." His gaze had turned to the single road sign outside his windshield.  
He responded, "Even if he is frightened, he wouldn't want to see me any time soon. Now, I don't really have a home to go to. Heaven has rejected me. I would be surprised if any other angel would be willing to even communicate with me. Have I really put our family and Heaven to shame?"  
"Castiel, I do not believe you have put any of us to shame. You were just doing what has surprised many angels, including me."  
He asked, "I do not understand."  
"You were acting very human." she added.  
"I was being human by sinning? I did give into temptation and ignored Heaven's orders."  
"No. You were acting human by loving so fervently. You have always looked out for humanity. You were one of the few who stuck to the original mission to serve this small species. Even given the opportunity to lead and rule Heaven, you declined to make sure you wouldn't hurt your brothers and sisters. You had wanted to be with Dean, even if he was a demon. That still may have been a bad decision, but you truly are the most loving angel in all of Heaven." she explained.  
He sighed and dreadfully said, "Maybe being too loving is a bad thing."  
"Castiel, too much heart isn't your problem. It is your purpose." She laid a hand on his shoulder, and then added, "I'll talk to the other angels, but you should talk to the Winchester,"  
"Alright, thank you, Hannah. I appreciate your advice." With that said, Hannah soon disappeared, leaving Castiel alone, again.

…Dean was resting in a wooden chair matching the stretched table in front of him. He was in the library, but instead of reading books, he was sipping something dark and burning. Dean had already stopped caring what type of liquor he was consuming. He just wanted to forget. Forget the conversation he had with the angel and basically everything he did with him as a demon.  
The hunter was swirling the intoxicating fluid in his small glass when Sam turned the corner. His brother hadn't noticed him yet, so he tried to think what he was going to say. After a moment of two, he managed to plan out a whole sentence.  
As he began walking again to Dean, his brother said, "I was wondering when you were gonna come over."  
Sam sat down in the seat across from him and asked, "How did you know I was there?"  
"Come on, Sam. Don't you know I have eyes in the back of my head?"  
The younger Winchester chuckled, and then replied, "Oh, right the eyes of course. I thought it would it was because you've been a hunter oh I don't know, all your life?"  
Dean remarked sarcastically, "Haha. Very funny." In a softer, but comedic tone he continued, "It's because I always gotta watch out for you, Sammy."  
"I guess that means I got to look out for you too." he said as he pushed the bottle away from Dean. The older man scoffed.  
"Are you really going to try to make me stop? Dude, every hunter is basically an alcoholic."  
Sam chuckled at how his little sentence that he prepared didn't do much. Then, Sam added, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm worried about why you're drinking."  
It took his brother a moment to realize what he was getting at. Once the ideas clicked, he rolled his eyes and got up to leave.  
"Dean, please. Can't we just talk about this for once?"  
"No way, Sam." He was now walking away from his chair with the glass in hand.  
"Why not?" Sam exclaimed raising his arms.  
"Rule number one: no chick flick moments."  
In that moment of time, Sam Winchester snapped.  
"You know what? I am sick and tired of your bitch. You don't ever want to talk about your feelings. Keeping it bottled up is going to destroy you."  
Dean raised his voice, "Well, spilling about it isn't gonna help!"  
"Yeah it will, Dean. It's okay to share. You don't always have to be the tough, emotionless soldier Dad taught you to be. Just take down that wall you've built around yourself and talk to me."  
Dean sighed and walked back over to his chair. He didn't sit down, but he put the glass of liquor on the table.  
In a calmer voice he asked, "Alright, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Well for starters it's pretty obvious that you and Cas are in love" Dean opened his mouth to object, but his brother stopped him by adding, "You guys are always basically having eye sex and it's really awkward for me. You guys forget that I'm there whenever it happens. You two even stand way too close together."  
Dean protested, "It's just because he doesn't know about personal space."  
"He's been on Earth for like 6 years. How could he have not picked that up yet?"  
"He's just a little slow. Give him some slack." Sam shot him an annoyed look.  
The taller man continued, "He even calls you first to check in."  
Sarcastically, Dean asked, "Is someone feeling ignored?"  
His brother groaned, but was taken aback when Dean asked, "What makes you think he would even be in love with me?"  
"He was just in a relationship with the demon you."  
"But why would he want to be with me as a demon?" Dean wondered aloud.  
"Maybe because that's the only way he could have you."  
Dean didn't talk for a moment until, "Whatever. I just don't see it." The older Winchester grabbed his cup and began walking away for a second time.  
Sam called to him, "Why can't you let yourself be happy?"  
Dean stopped and replied over his shoulder, "Because I don't deserve to be happy." He then walked away and his little brother didn't stop him.  
 **…**  
Dean was now sitting on the corner of his bed finishing off the rest of what was in his glass. The man cursed himself because he didn't steal the bottle back from Sam. At least he was away from Sam for the time being. Dean was already exhausted from sharing feelings he didn't even understand yet.  
After he set down the cup, the hunter glided his hands down his face and sighed. Dean questioned if Cas really did love him. The Winchester scoffed at the thought. Then, he kept thinking to when he was a "monster" Castiel seemed so ready. He didn't even hesitate when it began. No matter how much Dean liked to deny it, he had to admit that the angel did stand a little too close and stared into his own eyes a little too long.  
Dean wondered why it should even matter to him if Castiel loved him or not. It's not like their current situation could get more awkward than it already was. That question though kept popping up in his mind. What if he did? What if he did right now; when Dean was human? The hunter dashed the thought and tried to focus on something else, but it wasn't working. The angel's lips kept touching his own and he couldn't ignore it.  
He remembered wanting to hold Cas tight and make sure he wouldn't leave him. Dean remembered the feeling of want, need, and comfort when the angel was around. The man then realized that he was in love with Castiel when he was a demon. That didn't mean he loved him now. Dean may have loved Castiel, but he also enjoyed killing. The man had to ask himself if what he had felt for the angel extended to before he turned.  
Dean always got a little excited when Cas came around. He even seemed a bit happier just to see his face. There were certain little times when they stood no less than a foot apart. Neither of them wanted to move. Even when Dean was yelling at himself to step away, his legs didn't work. The human so badly wanted to reach over to the angel and touch lips, but Dean made sure to keep his fingers busy by fiddling with the seams of his jeans.  
The Winchester always made sure to bury these thoughts and feelings deep, but they were all coming up so fast. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't handle them. Dean picked up his glass from the floor. He tipped the cup, waiting for more alcohol to drown out the emotions, but it was empty. The man sighed and stood back up in search of the dark, liquid fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the ending. IsabellaFaye11 has helped me out so much through this continuation, so send her love and gratitude. This fanfic has been so much fun! Also, sorry about the inconsistent updates.**

Chapter 11

Castiel had grown tired of driving around in his Cadillac, so he decided to go back to the bunker. He didn't quite know if he was ready to talk to Dean, but it was the only other place he could go.

When the angel had arrived at the bunker it was quiet and empty. He began walking down the stairs and looked around for Sam, but even he was gone. Secretly, Castiel was grateful that the bunker was empty. He really just wanted to be in a place he could call home…and not have to face Dean just yet.

Soon, he was walking through the corridors with no real destination in mind. Castiel watched as the walls passed him and the lights above were barley lit. He was almost near the end of the hall until he saw one room's door was ajar. The angel felt a small urge to walk inside, but didn't know why. He slowly walked over and gently pushed the hard wood. The door creaked as it swung open.

Castiel went inside and saw a single bed, a desk, and a small cabinet. The room gave him a warm feeling, since it smelled of liquor and leather, much like Dean. After the angel looked around the room, he strode over to the desk. Papers of police reports and suspect reviews scattered the surface. Cas moved the papers side to side out of curiosity. After he slid another tan folder aside a corner of a photograph was revealed. The angel picked up the picture and saw that it was Sam and Dean when they were younger. Castiel guessed that they were in their early 20's, before he pulled Dean out of Hell. The two men were smiling and seemed to be in mid-laugh. It was one of the rare times that both boys seemed happy. The angel was glad that the moment was captured.

Cas quickly turned around due to the sound of the door creaking. The angel saw Dean in the door way staring at him.

Castiel quickly put the photo down and said, "I apologize, Dean. I did not mean to intrude in your bedroom. I will just leave." The angel began walking towards the door until the hunter put up a hand to stop him.

He replied, "Cas, wait. We need to talk." If Sam heard his brother say those words, he probably would have a heart attack and die.

"Alright, Dean." Before the Winchester began, he hesitated and looked down at his brown boots.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I overreacted last time about how I was a demon and we…did stuff."

There was a small silence before the hunter added, "I was just, I don't know scared."

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes when he asked, "Scared of what exactly?"

The hunter felt a million butterflies hit the sides of his stomach as the angel did that. Dean thought Castiel was always so damn adorable whenever he tilted his head. He was like a little confused kitten. Dean's mouth had gone dry, so he licked his lips to try to regain some moisture. As he did so the angel had tracked his movements.

"I was just afraid of what I was feeling." Dean felt his stomach do a flip or two. "I was always so sure about who and what I liked, but… I was confused and I still don't understand what's going on." The Winchester knew there was a better way to say this, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

Castiel stated, "I still don't understand." The hunter had sighed out of frustration. How was he going to tell Cas that he…? Dean still didn't know what he felt. Right before he was going to attempt to explain again, the angel bit his own lip out of anticipation. That sent the man right over the edge. There was no other way for him to let the angle know.

Dean smashed lips with Castiel and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. The angel was surprised at first, but was so happy to be able to be this close to the hunter. He grabbed a fist full of the Winchester's soft hair and deepened the kiss. Dean then pushed the angel into the wall next to them. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember the smell of Cas and how soft his lips were. He wanted to remember how it felt for his body to be so close to his own and the safety the angel brought him.

Dean cupped the angel's cheek and filled the kiss with so much confusing love. The hunter didn't care that he was kissing a man or even why. He just knew that he loved Cas and him alone.

Castiel felt how gently Dean was holding him. His kisses were so soft, yet so passionate. When he was a demon he was so much more rough and harsh, but now Dean touched Cas as if he was made out of fine china. The angel decided this was way better than before.

The hunter pulled back, gasping for air. As the two men pressed their foreheads together and breathed heavily, Dean lightly chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" the angel asked with concern.

The Winchester smiled as he explained, "I was just wondering why we didn't do this sooner."

"Well, we technically-"Dean had kissed the angel, again, to cut him off. He didn't want to talk about the past anymore. He just wanted to be with Cas and yes, in this way.

…

Hannah's phone began ringing inside her pocket. She pulled it out and pressed the home button on accident. She was still unsure how to use an IPhone. She didn't recognize the number, since there were only three digits: 666. She answered anyway and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

A grainy, dark, British voice answered, "Hello, love."

"Crowley?" she asked.

"No, it's Alice from Wonderland. Of course it's Crowley!"

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, I was, technically. But now I'm breathing and back downstairs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hannah asked.

"I have a message for you to send to Dean and his precious boyfriend, Castiel."

She sighed, but then inquired, "What is it?"

"Do you have a pen?"

Out of agitation, she snapped, "Just say it!"

Crowley was un-phased and gently answered, "Tell them that I have reclaimed my throne as the king of Hell and I'm giving them one last chance. If either one of them, even sweet Samantha, messes with me, I won't hesitate to execute every last one of them! Got that?"

Firmly she said, "Yes. Is there anything else I should add?"

With a softer tone, the king continued, "Ah yes. Tell Dean personally that we're through and it was him, not me." With that said, he hung up.

…

Hannah had told Castiel over angel radio that she needed to meet with him, so he gave her the location of the bunker. When she arrived, she had expected to see her brother. As she was walking down the stairs there was no one. Hannah began to walk back up when Sam turned the corner.

"Hannah?" Sam asked, making her turn around.

"Yes, it's me. Castiel told me to meet him here. I have some news for you all." she replied.

"Uh, well. You can tell me." She repeated the message to the Winchester and made sure he understood.

"Wow. I'm glad he isn't pissed." Sam commented.

"I was surprised, also. He must have a soft spot for your brother." she recalled.

Sam shuttered and stated, "Weird."

There was a short pause before Hannah asked, "Are Castiel and Dean..."

"I actually don't really know, but I hope so because the sexual tension is getting too much to handle."

Hannah began, "I was won-" She was soon cut off by a loud grunt. Sam heard it too and grabbed his gun that was on the table behind him.

He told Hannah, "Stay here." Sam was thinking that Dean might be in trouble or getting beat up. He wasn't sure. With gun in hand he was walking down the corridor, ready to fight. He slowly walked over to Dean's room and was about to open the door when he heard noises, very distinct noises of his brother's favorite activity other than eating. Sam's eyes grew large with realization and horror.

He almost ran down the hall to meet up with Hannah. He quickly tucked away the gun and grabbed her arm.

They were already walking when he suggested, "We should go."

She objected, "Wait, wha-"

He repeated, but as a command, "Let's go."


End file.
